


Hey Little Songbird

by ChelseaReferenced



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mentioned Manuela Casagranda, hey little songbird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaReferenced/pseuds/ChelseaReferenced
Summary: Dorothea finds a boy in the streets of Enbarr unaware of how her life affected him and how one nickname and one act of kindness will let him fly away
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hey Little Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Listen ok their supports hit me in the feels and I wanted to maybe do a little origin on Yuri's title in the underground . There are a few hits and references to Hadestown's Hey Little Songbird

Dorothea sighed and vanished out of the opera building. If one more noble came begging for her hand she might just kill someone.

It was funny. The streets used to be a place she was desperate to escape from. And now it was a place she wanted to vanish into.

As the alleyways twisted and turned and darkened fewer people recognised and the opera singer was glad for that.

However. Things changed when she rounded a corner and saw a boy. He couldn't be much older than her… he was covered in bruises and scratches, grease and dirt clingy to his lavender coloured hair. She didn't know why but she felt like she had to help him… like maybe he was hurt because of her.

Or maybe she was projecting. Either way she gently reached out for him "excuse me? Are you…" ok? He obviously wasn't. Hurt? He obviously was.

At the sound of her voice the boy pulled away and looked up. Lavender eyes glimmering with tears. Dorothea could see so much in his eyes. Pain, loose, hopes, schemes, dreams…. All that vanished as anger set in his eyes and face. "Of course you show up songbird!"

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"No but I know all about you." He growled and staggered to his feet, he almost loomed over her.

"You ruined everything! Those nobles so desperate for you as their canary they-" he groaned and leaned against the wall, clutching his side.

Ignoring his insults and protests, Dorothea started tending to his wounds… Manuela had taught her a very basic healing spell, it wouldn't do a lot but it would stop more damage and pain.

"...what did the nobles do to you?" She was almost afraid to ask but the question tumbled past her lips.

A bitter laugh was the answer. "What didn't they do songbird… they heard me singing… thought if they couldn't have you they'd have a poor copy…"

He didn't say it. But Dorothea knew, the sick feeling in her stomach told her. They had taken this poor boy and beaten him… used him in every sense of the word. They had carried out the promises that had laid hidden behind their eyes when they gazed at her.

"I'm sorr-"

"Shut up. I don't need your pity" he pushed her away and stood a little straighter. Strength returning to those eyes… they truly captured her… endless…

"Well then little songbird. Best run back to your masters." She shook her head.

"Not until you're somewhere safe… I can't undo the damage I caused but I can help you fly away… mockingbird"

He raised an eyebrow. "Mockingbird?"

"...well you keep calling me a songbird and you said they wanted a copy… mockingbirds can copy other birds… I remember miss Manula telling me about songbirds and I don't think you'll tell me your name if I asked."

"And you'd be right. My name is my business. But mockingbird will do just fine…"

Dorothea gently took his hand and guided him through the streets to a caravan of travelling carts. "They're going to Faerghus… maybe you'll have better luck in the Kingdom" the boy blinked in surprise and shock. Someone was helping him without begging for anything. The next thing the girl did was hand him a coin purse. Coins fancy nobles had shoved in her face. "Take them, they'll buy you food, medicine and a roof over your head"

Before he took the purse he looked into her green eyes. In them he saw sorrow… so pretty and young and yet so sad. "...why are you helping me?"

She sighed, forced the purse into his hands and quickly helped him into one of the carts "my reasons don't matter, get to Faerghus, try one of the churches, maybe they'll help"

The boy blinked and looked down at her "...a bit of advice in exchange for your help, people get mean when the chips are down little songbird"

  
  


\--------

  
  


Dorothea snuck down into Abyss. It was just as it had been in Enbarr, fleeing into a world she had escaped. But at least it would be quiet.

A gatekeeper greeted her. He was grumpier than the one up top but there was loneliness hovering around him.

Dorothea wandered around the makeshift town. Nobody stared at her. Everyone down here was down here for a reason. No matter who it was. And after all, the reasons were your own business.

She turned a corner and saw a young man leaning against the wall. Soft lavender hair and cunning lavender eyes, staring into nothing. Something about him was so familiar… She needed to know who he was. So she walked up to him and cleared her voice. "Excuse me?"

His eyes found hers and Dorothea felt her breath hitch in her throat. Those eyes seemed to burn into her very soul. So hauntingly charming yet deadly…

"Well well well…"

His eyes widened a bit at the sight of her. And Dorothea looked at her feet. Of course someone recognised her… she would never escape-

"Little songbird?"

That nickname… only one memory of that name sprang to her mind, the boy in the streets, could it…?

Unsure of herself she took a deep breath and spoke "mockingbird?"

A smile appeared on his face and he gave her a little bow. "The very same."

"You're alive! Oh thank the goddess!!" Dorothea smiled and took his hand "I always wondered if you were ok!"

"Only thanks to you. I took your advice. Went to the church, made them pity me, got adopted by a noble-" there was that same contempt and bitterness "-changed my name and flew here."

She tilted her head and gave a smaller smile "can I ask it?"

"Yuri."

"Yuri…. Yuri…. Yuri…" she said it a few times over, seeing how it felt to say. It might not be his true name but it suited him. "You're still mockingbird to me though"

Yuri laughed "I'm the Mockingbird to a lot of folks songbird…"

She didn't care. He might have flown all over fodlan, earned a name and reputation but to her he was still mockingbird, the boy that Enbarr had chewed up and spat out. The boy who had been so surprised when she aided him.

Her mockingbird.


End file.
